


salvation of blood

by QueenSTARSEA



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSTARSEA/pseuds/QueenSTARSEA
Summary: thank you for reading~~please feel free to give suggestions, they are much appreciated!
Kudos: 2





	salvation of blood

I’m sorry, but right now, I don’t want to explain. Before I go, I need a moment to clean up my emotions… this is nothing personal. I pull down the blinds… there’s no reason for people to see me burst into tears. Because even if they understand, they can’t know how I feel.

So when I stand at the last finish line… I know I tried my best from start to finish. I’m ready to go and save the world… endure all the pain. It’s inevitable, dear. You can’t let everyone love you.

They think I’m weird, and maybe that’s true. They beat me down so no one will recognize me. They think I’ll be weak. 

But now, I stand here, stronger than anyone. And they’ll have to bow down to me. 

All I wanted was a place in the world. Friends. People who liked me and accepted me. 

But now, I see that won’t happen.

I thought you could be my friend, my confidant, someone I could rely on, but now I see I was wrong. 

So…

Aim at the target and fire to your heart’s content. I’ve never been so wide awake. The scarlet blood moon has started to rise, the blazing flames are burning hot in my eyes. Other than myself, no one can protect me. At this moment, I have started my journey. 

I don’t like the rules, so I’ll change them. I don’t like how they treat people like me, so I won’t treat them that way. 

I won’t leave  _ any _ trace of you. You’ll be erased from my memory. I’ll take away the lonely cold, make it spring again. Because I can’t live through any more tears. I’ll break. 

My heart is covered with bitter white snow, but I’ll burn it all away.

Every single time, I feel like I’m going to die, this familiar, unwelcome feeling, of being hated all the time. But this time, they’re not going to win the prize, because now I’m stronger than ever.

You better run for your life. I’m coming for you. This vengeance boils hot under my skin, until I feel like I’m made of fire. You created an eternal winter for me. You were kind to me… kind, but with thorns. 

I’m not nice enough to do the same.

This icy wind makes me feel so lonely, so worthless.

So I’ll bring back the spring.

Set fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~~  
> please feel free to give suggestions, they are much appreciated!


End file.
